Mon professeur bien aimé
by Jijisub
Summary: Byakuya entame une nouvelle année au lycée Suzuran. Partagé entre l'ennuie et ses pensées tortueuses, le petit-fils de l'empereur pense que la routine finira par le tuer... jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur. Ichigo x Byakuya. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Comme promis, voici la fan-fiction que j'avais évoqué dans "Dream-on". Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Le synopsis un peu plus détaillé :

Byakuya entame sa première au lycée Suzuran. Petit-fils de l'empereur, il voit sur ses épaules un fardeau dur à porter, et l'ensemble de ses « amis » ne le fréquente que par intérêt. Tous obéissent à ses ordres et sa vie lui semble d'un ennui mortel.

Toutefois, un nouveau professeur a intégré ce lycée prestigieux, et ce professeur loin du discours traditionnel qu'on lui sert, n'hésite pas à lui asséner quelques vérités. Byakuya est déstabilisé et en même temps, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une attirance bien loin du simple relation professeur / élève.

Ichigo quant à lui, voit en Byakuya un adolescent perdu qui lui fait beaucoup pensé à ses propres enfants. Il est là pour une mission et il est bien déterminé à l'accomplir.

°°0o0°°

Les fleurs de cerisiers volaient doucement au souffle de la brise printanière qui tournoyait dans l'immense entrée du lycée Suzuran. Des limousines, Rolls Royce et autres voitures de luxe s'arrêtaient devant l'entrée de l'établissement dont les portes doubles battantes étaient ouvertes en grand pour l'occasion. Les jeunes gens qui pénétraient dans l'établissement, portant l'uniforme noir et blanc de l'école, avec un écusson rehaussé de fils d'or cousu sur la pochette droite de la veste.

Les élèves entraient en nombre et du haut du premier étage où se trouvait stationner quelques professeurs qui observaient avec curiosité les nouveaux venus, une voix désabusée murmura.

— Je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance.

— Ne soit pas aussi défaitiste Hirako, sinon tu ne tiendras pas toute l'année qui s'offre à toi, remarqua Ukitake.

— Ben, j'aurais préféré être muté au Lycée Yagurumagiku… Soit disant qu'on trouve les profs les plus sexy du pays, n'est-ce-pas Kurosaki-sensei ! Tu viens de là, toi ?

— Oui… répondit un homme d'une trentaine d'année en repoussant ses lunettes d'un mouvement de l'index.

— Soit disant aussi qu'il y a plus de femmes que d'hommes contrairement à ici, continua Hirako excité soudainement.

— Tu te fais mal, arrête d'y penser Hirako, proposa calmement Rose tout en se dirigeant vers l'escalier secondaire du premier étage. Dépêchez-vous la cérémonie d'entrée va commencer.

— Nous allons être en retard, magnez-vous ! Vous savez combien le vieux déteste qu'on soit en retard, approuva Kensei en suivant son collègue.

— Bah… ça se voit quand des types sont casés… ils feignent l'indifférence. Pourquoi t'as quitté ton lycée pour venir t'enterrer dans cet établissement de riche ?

Mais la question de Shinji resta sans réponse, le nouveau professeur de mathématique rejoignait ses collègues sans lui prêter plus d'importance. Hirako émit un soupir avant de courir derrière ses confrères. L'année lui semblerait encore très longue au vu des énergumènes qu'il avait entraperçu plus tôt. Pourquoi sa lettre de démission avait été rejetée ? Et pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à quitter ce lycée ?

°°0°0°°

Assis d'une manière nonchalante sur un siège pliable, Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil indifférent aux élèves qui l'entouraient. Les petits nouveaux étaient quelconque… et ses senpai, même si certains pourraient lui être utiles, peu retenait son attention. De toute façon, tous mangeraient dans sa main, comme l'année précédente… ou toutes celles qui les avaient précédés au collège ou en primaire. Personne n'oserait lui dire quoique ce soit, que ce soit les élèves, tous comme les professeurs. Même le directeur de l'établissement était payé pour lui fiche la paix.

L'estrade où s'alignait les professeurs se remplissaient peu à peu, le noble les connaissait tous et bien sur le respectable Yamamoto Genryusei se plaça devant le pupitre duquel il prononcerait son discours de bienvenu et déclinerait sous d'innombrables qualificatifs les qualités de l'établissement qu'ils fréquentaient et les attentes de leurs familles à la sortie de ce lycée. D'un geste discret, il étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main. Si seulement, il pouvait sauter cette étape…

Byakuya arqua les sourcils. Venant de s'installer entre Hirako Shinji et Kouryaku Shunsui, un homme inconnu de lui. Il devait faire sa taille, et devait avoir tout au plus une trentaine d'année. Ses cheveux roux indisciplinés se remarquaient comme un phare dans la nuit. Son regard était dissimulé par des lunettes épaisses et immenses qui ne laissaient pas deviner les traits de ce prof nouveau venu.

Nouveau peut-être, songea Byakuya, mais nullement nerveux. L'attitude pleine d'assurance et posée de cet homme qui se tenait droit comme un I, tranchait avec la nervosité affichée d'Hirako et la nonchalance de Kyouraku. En fait, il lui faisait songer à Kensei, mis à part que ce dernier piquait du nez pour l'instant, insensible aux charmes des phrases dithyrambiques du proviseur de l'établissement Suzuran.

Qui était ce type ? Même son père ne l'avait pas informé de cette venue dans son lycée. Byakuya ne quitta pas un seul instant du regard, ce nouveau professeur et espéra dans son fort intérieur qu'il fasse partie de ceux qui lui donnerait des cours cette année. Il attiserait au moins sa curiosité durant quelques jours ou semaines ? Une sorte de nouveau jouet à tester ?

Lorsqu'enfin la cérémonie prit fin, Byakuya se leva pour suivre des yeux ce Kurosaki Ichigo qui quittait l'estrade pour rejoindre la salle des professeurs.

— Byakuya !

Le noble jeta un regard de côté pour dévisager un bref instant son larbin durant sa scolarité. Abarai Renji, élu l'homme le plus sexy par l'ensemble de la gent féminine de l'établissement, certainement dû aux nombreux tatouages qu'il arborait, était aussi populaire pour ses incroyables résultats en kendo. Byakuya la laissa derrière lui et traversa la grande salle de réception pour se diriger vers le tableau où s'affichaient les noms des élèves et les classes qu'ils occuperaient durant l'année à venir.

— Nous nous trouvons tous les deux en Ière A, lança Abarai dans son dos.

— Comme s'il pouvait en être autrement, répondit placidement Byakuya.

— Je te le dis pour que tu n'es pas besoin de chercher… tu semblais vouloir lire ton nom sur…

— Ce que je souhaite, tu ne le connais pas Renji.

— Kuchiki ! interpella un élève chauve en lui barrant la route, un sourire psychotique sur les lèvres. N'oublie pas que tu me dois une revanche…

— Pourquoi t'obstines-tu alors que tu sais que tu perdras, Madarame ?

— Parce que c'est une question d'honneur ! Connard !

— Fait attention à la manière dont tu parles à Kuchiki-sama, menaça Renji en voulant s'interposer entre les deux élèves.

— Renji, laisse-le parler… et se faire des illusions.

Byakuya se détourna, méprisant au passage Ikkaku Madarame qui voulu l'empoigner, mais son ami Yumichika le retins à temps. Renji les foudroya du regard et chuchota à l'intention de Madarame.

— T'es dingue ou quoi ?

— Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que ça te rapporte de jouer les toutous pour ce gars qui n'a pas de couilles ? Où est ta fierté Abarai ?

— Chhhuuuttt….

Renji fit un geste d'apaisement et remarquant la disparition de Kuchiki se mit en tête de le retrouver. Certes, ce noble exagérait mais sa famille était au service de la sienne et il devait obéir… et ça Madarame n'arrivait pas à le digérer. Il ne cessait de le provoquer avec cela, avec le temps ses remarques ne le touchaient plus vraiment.

Entrant dans la salle de cours où il passerait la plupart du temps, Byakuya passa entre les tables pour s'asseoir au fond de la classe, sur le rang du milieu. Renji, s'installa à sa droite et de l'autre côté Hisagi prit la table restée vide. L'ensemble des élèves chuchotaient et tous évitaient de se faire remarquer par le petit fils de l'empereur qui paraissait de fort mauvaise humeur dès la rentrée scolaire. Une certaine excitation retint l'attention de Byakuya qui se tourna vers Renji perplexe.

— Pourquoi ont-ils l'air aussi excité ? Y aurait-il quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui ?

— Je crois que c'est par…

— Bonjour à tous !

La voix qui coupa Renji était claire, posée et tranchante. Tous se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivé et Byakuya compris ce qui agitait le classe. Il s'agissait du nouveau professeur aux cheveux roux, ou plutôt carotte. L'homme traversa la pièce alors que tous les yeux le fixaient avec une intensité rare. Posant ses affaires sur son bureau, le professeur repris sans sourire.

— Je me présente. Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo et je suis nouveau dans cet établissement, mais je pense que vous avez du le constater. Je serai votre professeur principal et surtout votre professeur de mathématique…

Byakuya écoutait distraitement le discours de Kurosaki. Son regard ne cessait de détailler la silhouette athlétique. Professeur de mathématique ? Il l'aurait beaucoup plus vu, professeur de sport, quoique un Muguruma Kensei suffisait amplement. Même s'il le voyait de beaucoup plus prêt que plus tôt dans la journée, Byakuya restait sans avis sur le visage de ce type. Les lunettes et les cheveux en pétard de ce prof ne laissaient rien deviner de ses traits. Si ce n'est qu'il avait une bouche bien dessinée. Une envie de lui enlever l'accessoire tout à fait horrible qui ornait son nez, saisie le noble.

Le cours débuta dans un grand silence, si ce n'était quelques feuilles qui bruissaient et la voix claire de Kurosaki qui embrayait immédiatement sur le programme. Byakuya remarqua immédiatement la manière un peu particulière de Kurosaki pour enseigner. Contrairement à tous les professeurs qu'il avait eut jusqu'ici, il faisait participer ses élèves et non donner un cours uniquement magistral. D'abord, hésitants, les élèves levèrent de plus en plus souvent la main pour répondre aux questions et décrocher ainsi un sourire chaleureux venant de leur professeur.

À la grande surprise de Byakuya, Renji leva la main et tenta sa chance. Kurosaki l'interrogea et Renji répondit à côté. Toutefois, Kurosaki lui adressa un de ses sourires bienveillants et termina son explication par un :

— Comme tu peux le voir, tu étais très proche de la solution. Continue tes efforts, je suis sûr que tu progresseras très rapidement.

Byakuya ne pu s'empêcher de prendre un air ironique et se tourna sur le côté pour dévisager son larbin. Le jeune homme constata stupéfait, qu'Abarai rosissait de plaisir sous les paroles chaleureuse de Kurosaki. Byakuya leva les yeux vers ce dernier, qui tournait à présent le dos pour terminer son cours toujours de sa voix claire, qui contenait à présent une note de jovialité dans le timbre.

— Au prochain cours, j'effectuerai une évaluation de vos connaissances.

Un murmure de protestation se leva dans la salle. Kurosaki se tourna et déclara calmement.

— Si certains ou certaines d'entre vous ont des difficultés, avec des notions non acquises l'année dernière, je vous proposerai une classe de soutient pour vous permettre de vous rattraper et de mieux comprendre le programme de cette année.

Byakuya leva la main. Son professeur leva les yeux vers lui, et le noble eut l'impression qu'il s'agissait de la première où ce type le regardait vraiment. D'une voix railleuse, le noble déclara :

— Les cours de soutient scolaires n'ont pas lieu dans cet établissement. Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour nous ne donner ?

— J'ai obtenu l'autorisation d'en procurer auprès de Yamamoto-san.

— Pardon ? Mais je…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'organisation ou pour le contenu. Je vous donnerai des cours à votre niveau…

Un rire parcouru la salle en entendant cette dernière phrase. Byakuya rougit légèrement. Il n'avait pas besoin de remise à niveau et certainement pas avec ce type ! Ce… sous-fifre.

— Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre connaissance de l'identité des élèves. Pourriez-vous me donner votre nom ?

Le noble se ferma instantanément. Son regard de glace soutint celui de Kurosaki caché derrière ses verres à bouteille, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Abarai répondit respectueusement pour lui.

— Il s'agit de Kuchiki-sama.

— Oh, je vous remercie Abarai-kun. C'est bien votre nom ?

— Oui, oui…

— Je suis heureux que vous, vous ayez une langue pour décliner son identité, railla son professeur.

Renji rougit à nouveau. Comment Kurosaki connaissait-il son nom, alors qu'il avait affirmé n'avoir pas eu le temps de consulter la fiche des élèves… Abarai soudain se figea, lentement il glissa un regard sur le côté pour observer son maître et ce qu'il craignait, arrivait. Kuchiki Byakuya se tenait aussi raide qu'un piquet, son regard anthracite avait viré au noir et la lueur de haine dans le fond de ses yeux ne laissait aucun doute planer quant aux sentiments qui l'animaient. Kurosaki était un professeur qui ne ferait pas de longs os au sein de Suzuran.

Loin de se sentir déstabiliser par tant d'animosité, Kurosaki continua, moqueur.

— Bien… Donc Kuchiki-kun, je me ferai un plaisir de vous donner des cours de soutient, tout comme à vos camarades de classes qui en ont besoin. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser… Aizen-sensei attend son tour. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Ah… au prochain cours, nous procéderons aussi à l'élection des délégués de classe. Si vous souhaitez vous présenter, veuillez me faire parvenir vos noms en salle des professeurs. Merci.

Kurosaki quitta la pièce sans se retourner et échangea deux mots avec Aizen Sosuke devant la porte de la salle des Ières A. Ce dernier pénétra dans la classe sous un léger brouhaha provoqué par les paroles du professeur de mathématique. Byakuya se rassit à sa place sans un mot, sous les regards curieux et discrets des autres élèves. Un léger raclement de gorge rappela l'ensemble de la classe à se ressaisir et un nouveau silence plana en cours.

— Bien… je crois qu'il est inutile de me présenter pour moi ici… débuta Aizen. Nous allons donc commencer directement mon cours.

Byakuya écoutait avec difficulté les paroles de son professeur d'histoire. Le sourire narquois de Kurosaki le hantait. Savait-il seulement à qui il s'adressait ce type ? Mais qui était ce type à la fin ?

°°0o0°°

La salle des professeurs ne cessaient de se remplir pour retrouver par la suite une ambiance des plus sereines. S'installant devant son bureau, Ichigo étouffa un bâillement discret avant de s'asseoir et démarrer le premier rapport de sa journée. Finalement, tout se passait beaucoup mieux que tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Dire que la veille au soir Yoruichi s'était moquée de lui au téléphone.

— Oh ? Te voilà professeur à présent ? Shihoin-sensei ? se moqua sa femme.

— Non… j'utilise une autre identité. Mais arrêtons de parler de moi… Ton voyage c'est bien effectué ?

— Oui, c'était vraiment formidable. J'ai fait la rencontre d'une jeune femme tout à fait délicieuse. Elle s'appelle Soi Fon. Elle doit me servir de pilote durant mon séjour. Les enfants vont bien ?

— Apparemment ils sont très excités de démarrer leur nouvelle année.

— Veille bien sur eux !

— Tu me prends pour qui Yoruichi ?

— Finalement, c'est une chance que ce travail se situe pas très loin de la maison… tu pourras t'occuper correctement d'eux et…

— J'aurais aimé aussi m'occuper de toi, avait sourit Ichigo.

— Se sera pour une prochaine fois ! avait éclaté de rire sa femme.

— Prend bien soin de toi.

— Toi aussi, ne fait pas de bêtises et pense bien à fermer le gaz lorsque tu as fini de faire à manger.

— Je suis distrait, mais pas à ce point…

La conversation avait encore roulée un petit moment et c'est avec regret qu'Ichigo avait raccroché. Une chance qu'il effectue ce travail durant l'absence de sa femme, songea le « nouveau » professeur. Faisant tourner les pages, il termina très rapidement son dossier. Ensuite, l'homme se leva pour consulter les fiches de ses élèves, pour s'arrêter sur les deux dossiers qui l'intéressaient. Kuchiki Koga et Byakuya. Les deux cousins qu'il était censé surveillé et protégé.

Koga était plein d'assurance et pourvu d'une personnalité solaire pour le peu qu'il avait pu constater. En terminal, il brillait en sport et se dirigeait vers une faculté de droit d'après les bruits qui couraient. Tandis que son cousin, le prétendant au trône… paraissait plus renfermé et prétentieux. Le jeune homme avait l'âge de son fils ainé, mais il ne possédait pas la joie de vivre de Ren. Visiblement, il l'avait pris en grippe dès le premier jour. Bah… il verrait bien comment prendrait la tournure des événements. Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il n'enviait pas ces gamins.

°°0o0°°

Parcourant les couloirs du lycée sans prêté attention à ce qui l'entourait, Byakuya se dirigea d'un pas militaire vers la salle des professeurs. Il entra dans la pièce, comme s'il était comme chez lui, alors qu'Hisaki et Abarai restaient sur le seuil de la pièce, encombrant l'entrée de la salle. Immédiatement, le noble repéra la touffe de cheveux roux indisciplinés et se dirigea vers son professeur principal. Ce dernier ne se rendait même pas compte de sa présence. Byakuya se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de cet homme qui leva la tête comme s'il s'apercevait seulement de sa présence.

— Oh ! Kuchiki-kun ! Eh bien un Kuchiki en chasse un autre… votre cousin vient de me donner la liste des prétendants délégués…

— Vous êtes aussi le professeur principal de la classe de Koga ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Byakuya surpris.

— Oui, sourit Ichigo.

Le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre plus vite devant le sourire chaleureux que lui adressait Kurosaki. Ce dernier tendit la main vers lui et Byakuya resta un instant figé ne comprenant visiblement pas le geste de son professeur.

— La liste… dit doucement Kurosaki.

— Oh ! Je… pardon…

Byakuya bafouilla et cela l'exaspéra. D'un geste sec, il tendit la feuille. Ichigo la prit et consulta les noms inscrits dessus et haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. Relevant son visage, il consulta du regard son élève très droit et crispé.

— Vous vous présentez ? Je suis un peu surpris.

— Pourquoi ? demanda un peu agressivement le noble.

— Parce que j'ai su que vous ne vous présentiez jamais à ce genre d'élection. Le bruit coure que vous n'êtes pas très patient avec vos amis… enfin… je trouve ça plutôt bien.

Les réflexions blessèrent Byakuya. Jamais jusqu'ici, il ne s'était demandé s'il était apprécié ou non. Kurosaki posa la liste sur son bureau et hocha la tête appréciateur. Byakuya était très proche cette fois-ci de son professeur et sa gorge se noua. Une espèce d'aura chaleureuse entourait ce type, qui parvenait à l'atteindre, malgré toutes les barrières qu'il s'efforçaient d'ériger. Le jeune homme en cligna des yeux d'étonnement. Ses mains devenaient curieusement moites à présent.

— Cela prouvera que vous n'êtes pas uniquement préoccupé par vous-même et que l'image que vous projetez sur les autres est fausse. Peut-être êtes-vous d'un naturel timide. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis heureux que vous vous présentiez à cette élection. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez apporter beaucoup à vos camarades de classes.

— Je ne sais pas où vous êtes parti pêcher tout cela, mais vous vous faites des idées me concernant. Savez-vous à qui vous vous adresser au moins ?

— Kuchiki Byakuya, futur empereur du Japon.

L'adolescent ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

— Mais pour moi, vous êtes un élève comme un autre. Vous êtes un adolescent comme un autre… et je pense que vous avez besoin que l'on vous traite ainsi, n'est-ce-pas ? Votre cousin peut se permettre d'être beaucoup plus décontracté que vous… il n'aura jamais les responsabilités que vous endosserez.

— Auriez-vous pitié de moi ? souffla le noble stupéfait.

— Un peu… avoua Ichigo.

— Un peu ? reprit incrédule Byakuya quelque peu déstabilisé par la franchise de son professeur.

Ils échangèrent un regard, incapable de faire face à ce genre de situation nouvelle, Byakuya tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce, avant de se retourner furieux.

— Gardez votre pitié pour ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin ! Moi, je n'en aurais aucune pour vous !

Quittant la pièce en poussant ses deux amis, le jeune homme ne fit nullement attention une nouvelle fois à ce qui l'entourait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Mais quel… enfoiré ! Pitié ? Il allait lui en donner de la pitié à ce sale type !

— Byakuya ! lança Shouhei agacé, attend-nous ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Le noble s'arrêta net dans sa course et se tourna vers Renji et Shouhei qui paraissaient visiblement très étonnés par son comportement.

— Cette enflure à pitié de moi ! Vous vous rendez-compte ? Je vais me charger de le faire virer… et de faire en sorte qu'il ne trouve plus de boulot avant très, très longtemps.

— Euh… commença Abarai qui se tut immédiatement sous le regard noir de son maitre.

— Tu n'en fais pas trop là ? interrogea Shouhei à la place.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Byakuya en reprenant un semblant de masque impassible.

— Kurosaki ne fait qu'exprimer ce que nous ressentons tous un peu pour toi.

— Pardon ?

— Laisse-tomber.

Shouhei haussa les épaules et quitta les lieux. Renji dont tous les poils s'étaient dressés en entendant la réflexion de son ami, chuchota à voix basse.

— Je ne ressens pas cela…

— Tais-toi Renji, cela vaudrait mieux.

Se détournant d'un bloc, Byakuya traversa les couloirs beaucoup plus calmement et gagna la sortie du lycée. Sa limousine glissa devant le trottoir et son chauffeur personnel vint lui ouvrir une porte. La voix joyeuse de Koga lui parvint.

— Hey cousin ! Attend-moi… je me demandais où tu étais passé…

Byakuya jeta un regard mauvais Koga. Les paroles crues de Kurosaki lui revenant en mémoire. Il le détesta ouvertement pour la première fois.

°°0o0°°

L'atmosphère feutrée du palais impériale apaisa les nerfs à vif de Byakuya. Traversant les couloirs qui menaient de sa chambre à la salle à manger, l'adolescent rejoignit sa famille attablée et qui n'attendait plus que lui pour passer à table. Saluant chaleureusement sa mère et sa grand-mère, il mit plus de forme pour son grand-père et son père. Sojun dont l'empathie pour les autres transpirait par chacun de ses pores remarqua immédiatement le caractère chagrin de son fils.

— Byakuya… tu ne te sens pas bien ?

— Je vais très bien père, grogna le jeune homme.

— Ta journée c'est-elle bien passée mon chéri ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers sa mère et répondit d'une voix moins sèche.

— J'ai connu de meilleure journée.

— Oh ? Quelque chose s'est passée ? s'inquiéta Sojun.

— Notre nouveau professeur est… irrespectueux.

— Quelqu'un t'aurais manqué de respect ? s'intéressa Ginrei en se saisissant avec délicatesse de ses baguettes.

— Notre nouveau professeur de mathématique.

— Oh ! Tu parles de Kurosaki Ichigo ? intervint Koga en posant un plat de poisson sur la table après s'être largement servi. Moi, je le trouve formidable. Ses cours sont géniaux !

— Tu n'as eu qu'un cours sombre crétin.

— Byakuya ! avertis Sojun gentiment. Ne parle pas comme ceci à table.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches cousin ?

— Il me prend en pitié et me le dit ouvertement ! Rendez-vous compte ! Il se permet un tas de réflexions déplacées et je ne vais pas tolérer son comportement très longtemps.

— Pitié ? s'étonna Sojun. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que personne ne me considérera comme une personne normale !

— Il n'a pas tord, remarqua Koga.

Byakuya lança un regard noir vers son cousin qui enfournait plus qu'il ne mangeait son riz. Sa mère le reprit un peu vertement, alors que Sojun adressait un sourire rassurant à son fils.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il est voulu te blesser en disant cela.

— Je le déteste ! coupa froidement Byakuya.

— Bah, tu t'y feras, et puis justement ça te changera quelqu'un qui te répond de cette manière. Imagine que plus tard, tous ne verront que le bout de leurs chaussures lorsqu'ils s'adresseront à toi, de peur de croiser ton auguste visage, remarqua Koga pragmatique.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires !

— Je vous prierai de vous tenir à table, déclara froidement Hisae Kuchiki.

Byakuya leva les yeux vers sa grand-mère et les baissa en rencontrant leur implacabilité. Visiblement, il venait de dépasser les bornes.

— Nous sommes réunis pour partager un moment de calme et convivial. Je refuse toute dispute à table. Vous réglerez vos chamailleries d'adolescents dans vos chambres.

Reprenant sur un ton un peu plus pondéré, Hisae proposa.

— Et si nous évoquions les bons souvenirs de cette journée ? Tu dois aussi en avoir Byakuya ?

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer. Que pourrait-il évoqué ? À son grand soulagement, Koga entrepris de raconter sa journée par le menu. Byakuya en éprouva de la jalousie. Son cousin était entouré d'amis chaleureux et sa vie paraissait briller de mille feux par rapport à la sienne. Lorsqu'il quitta la table un peu plus tard, se fut la mort dans l'âme. Une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule. Le jeune homme rencontra le regard bienveillant de son père.

— Je suis sûr que cette année pour toi, sera aussi merveilleuse et peut-être même plus que celle de ton cousin. Soit un peu patient… Lui aussi a eut du mal à trouver sa place, tu sais.

Sans un mot, l'adolescent s'éloigna. Lui, n'avait jamais vu Koga en difficulté. Se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il entreprit de réviser ses cours de math de l'année précédente. Il était hors de question qu'il soit en soutient avec lui. Les quelques heures par semaine avec lui, seraient amplement suffisante.

°°0o0°°

Un « ouille » retentissant traversa la cuisine. Momo passa sa tête pour voir son père se battre avec une casserole d'eau chaude. Un soupir résigné s'échappa de ses lèvres.

— Papa ! Laisse-moi faire !

Traversant rapidement les lieux, la jeune fille entreprit de s'occuper des pâtes et lança à son père qui l'observait inquiet.

— Papa… passe ta main sous l'eau froide, sinon tu vas avoir des cloques !

— Je ne suis pas un enfant… bougonna Ichigo en passant tout de même sa main sous le jet frais de l'eau.

— Tu es très doué dans de nombreux domaines, mais la cuisine… laisse-tomber !

— Papa a encore causer des catastrophes ? demanda une voix moqueuse masculine derrière eux.

— Oh Ren ! s'exclama Momo. Met la table, papa s'est brûlé.

— Ok ! Maman devrait nous verser une pension pour nous occuper de papa.

— Arrêter de vous moquer de moi ! grogna Ichigo de mauvaise humeur soudain.

— On te taquine papa, rit sa fille. Au fait, ça se passe bien dans ton nouveau bureau ? Maman nous a dit qu'on t'avait transférer pendant quelques semaines avec un nouveau type d'élèves.

— Tout va bien. Je prends mes marques.

— Ça serait trop cool si un jour tu nous faisais cours, sourit Momo rêveuse.

— Ah non ! Moi je m'en souviens des cours de papa ! protesta Ren en posant les condiments sur la table. L'avoir sur le dos à la maison et en cours ? Tu rêves là !

— Moi je trouverai ça cool ! objecta Momo avec véhémence.

Ren eut un rire sardonique avant de lancer narquois.

— Imagine papa en train de te surprendre dans les couloirs de ton collège alors que tu flashes sur le dernier type à la mode ? Tu sais combien papa tiens à sa petite fille !

— J'n'avais pas pensé à ça, murmura Momo en observant son père qui s'essuyait les mains à présent.

— Cela n'arrivera pas… je ne m'occupe que d'adultes, répondit Ichigo sans se retourner.

— Oui et c'est une chance, sourit son fils.

— Je me demande combien tu dois avoir l'esprit tranquille Ren pour me tenir aussi éloigner de ta vie, railla Ichigo en se mettant à table.

Le trio se servit avant de reprendre leur discussion animée. Ren avala une bouchée de poulet avant d'attaquer.

— N'en mais je t'imagine mal me foutre la honte devant mes copains. T'as le chic pour dire des choses blessantes tout sourire… et puis, tu dis trop ce que tu penses.

— Oui, ça c'est vrai papa. Un jour il faudra que tu apprennes à mettre des gants.

— L'honnêteté est une qualité, se défendit Ichigo.

Il avala de l'eau alors que son fils agita légèrement ses baguettes en l'air.

— Plus de nos jours… pour survivre, et te faire des amis tu dois mentir !

— Tu mens à tes amis ? s'étonna son père estomaqué.

— Tous les jours ! approuva Ren très fier. Et je vais te dire qu'ils sont vraiment contents. La preuve, j'ai de plus en plus d'amis tous les jours.

— Amis ou connaissances ? demanda inquisiteur Ichigo.

— Oh les amis ça va, ça vient… je n'ai pas signé pour passer l'éternité avec eux. Au fait papa, je voudrai sortir samedi avec mes amis…

— 22 heures.

— T'es vache ! Tu pourrais me laisser sortir plus longtemps !

— Tu n'as que dix-huit ans.

— Mes copains peuvent sortir jusque minuit…

— Je ne suis pas leurs parents, coupa Ichigo en suçant son pouce plein de sauce.

— Samedi j'ai prévu de faire les boutiques à Shibuya avec les copines. Maman m'a dit que tu me donnerais de l'argent de poche… se lança à son tour Momo très inquiète.

— Je ne suis pas au courant.

— Je lui ai téléphoné à la sortie du Lycée. Allez quoi ! Tu avais promis que tu me filerais un peu d'argent de poche avant le départ de maman et elle est d'accord.

— Très bien, très bien…

— Super !

— Alors votre premier jour c'est passé comment ? interrogea Ichigo curieux d'en connaître un peu plus sur la vie de ses enfants.

— Oh… y'a plein de beaux mecs dans mon lycée…

— Tss ! Si c'est ça qui te motive, méprisa Ren en reposant ses couverts sur la table.

— Je suis une adolescente normalement constituée. J'aime les mecs tu n'vas pas me le reprocher !

— Et toi… ton premier jour ?

— Oh… je n'ai rien fait de spécial aujourd'hui, je pense que tout commencera la semaine prochaine pour moi. Je suis mort de traque. J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin au milieu d'adultes.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ? taquina sa sœur.

— Je suis fier de toi mon fils, sourit Ichigo en se levant. Je suis sur que cette première année de fac va te plaire.

— Je l'espère bien ! rit Ren. Je vais travailler, mais je compte bien aussi m'éclater.

La conversation roula sur plusieurs domaines et lorsqu'Ichigo regagna sa grande chambre, il se pencha pour prendre une pochette placée dans la pile de ses dossiers. Il se frotta les tempes quelques instants, avant de se lancer dans l'étude des nouveaux projets développer par le premier ministre.

Ce double travail temporaire qu'il effectuait pour le Naicho* allait certainement le mettre sur les genoux, mais apparemment, il était le seul habilité à l'heure actuelle à s'intégrer dans ce lycée pour enfants riches et nobles… et assurés leurs formations et leurs sécurités. Enfin, surtout pour le petit-fils de l'empereur et son cousin. Un profond soupir interrompit sa réflexion. Il n'en avait que pour quelques semaines… ce n'était pas un drame non plus, mais vivement qu'il reprenne son boulot peinard de formateur. Le terrain, il l'avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps déjà.

* * *

*Naicho : service secret japonais.

* * *

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et tous :)

Alors, voici un nouveau chapitre où notre cher Byakuya va s'ouvrir un petit peu :p. Euh, message pour Sunny... ne crois pas Ren, il ne dit que des bêtises ^^. C'est vrai que j'ai pris pas mal de liberté, puisque je suis sur une AU, j'espère tout au moins qu'elle vous plaira tout de même ;).

Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes ses reviews, je ne m'y attendais pas :)

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo...

°°0o0°°

La classe était en effervescence lorsque Byakuya y entra. Le jeune homme remarqua Renji qui riait avec Kira et Hinamori. Absorbé par sa conversation, il ne le remarqua même pas. L'adolescent se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et s'installa à sa table. Il eut la surprise de voir approcher Nemu, Nanao et Tia qui l'ignoraient la plupart du temps habituellement.

_ Kuchiki ! C'est vrai que tu te présentes aux élections des délégués de classe ? interrogea Tia Hallibel hautaine.

L'uniforme de la blonde avait les coutures au niveau de la poitrine qui tenait par il ne savait quel miracle, et cela le captivait toujours lorsqu'il était tout prêt de cette fille. Byakuya se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise devant leurs intérêts soudains.

_ Oui.

_ C'est juste pour la frime ou bien tu comptes vraiment nous représenter en tant que délégué ?

_ Euh… excusez-là, Kuchiki-sama, commença Nemu. Elle ne se rend pas compte que…

_ Je sais à qui je m'adresse, imbécile ! coupa Tia agacée. Nanao aussi se présente et je voterai pour elle et ses engagements, mais je ne veux pas voter pour un gars qui n'en a rien à fiche et qui jusqu'ici ne s'intéressait pas à nous.

_ Parle autrement à Byakuya avertis Renji derrière elle. N'oublie pas qui il…

_ Je représenterai les élèves tout à fait sérieusement, coupa Byakuya calmement. Il est vrai que jusqu'ici je n'ai jamais levé le petit doigt pour vous, mais… je voudrais démarrer cette année de manière différente. M'impliquer par exemple.

Un petit attroupement se formait autour de l'adolescent qui était devenu le point de mire pour la première fois de sa vie. Une certaine stupefaction se lisait sur tous les visages. Et ce n'était, non pas parce qu'il était l'héritier du trône que tous le fixaient, mais parce qu'il se présentait à une élection en tant que simple individus.

_ Mon fils, je suis sincèrement heureux que tu veuilles devenir délégué de classe. Cela te permettra de prendre des responsabilités et tu comprendras aussi beaucoup mieux tes camarades de classe et tes professeurs. J'espère que cette première expérience t'apportera beaucoup pour les mois à venir.

_ Je ne suis pas très sûr de me faire élire. Je n'ai jamais fait attention à qui que ce soit…

_ Ce sera l'occasion. N'aie crainte, je pense que tu as toutes tes chances. Alors, ne la gâche pas en étant négatif ou en te cherchant des excuses. Et si tu te présentes, fait ce travail sérieusement, des élèves compteront sur ton soutient. Ceci ne sera pas un jeu, tu comprends Byakuya ?

_ Oui.

_ Bien… alors je te souhaite bonne chance pour cette journée. Tu me raconteras lorsque tu rentreras ce soir. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

_ Merci père.

Byakuya cligna des yeux et ne sut que répondre à toutes les vagues interrogatives qui lui parvenaient. Un raclement de gorge attira l'attention de l'ensemble des élèves. Kurosaki Ichigo se tenait à côté de son bureau, l'air impassible.

_ Je vous demanderai de vous asseoir tous à vos places. Pour nous débarrasser d'un sujet qui semble vous tenir à cœur, je vous propose d'effectuer immédiatement l'élection des délégués à main levée. Hier soir, Kuchiki-kun m'a apporté les noms, donc nous avons six élèves prêts à prendre les deux postes de délégués.

_ Six ? s'étonna Hinamori.

Ichigo cacha son sourire et répondit espiègle.

_ Il semble qu'il y ait une vague d'intérêt de la part de vos camarades pour défendre vos droits. Alors nous avons, Kuchiki Byakuya, Hallibel Tia, Kano Ashido, Hanataru Yamada, Schiffer Ulquiorra et Shiba Kaïen.

Byakuya eut la surprise de voir tous les visages se tourner vers Hanataru stupéfait, ce dernier se dandina sur son siège, mal à l'aise d'être soudain mis en lumière et en meme temps, cet intérêt lui fit plaisir. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on faisait attention à lui, et cela ne risquait pas de se produire avant un long moment.

_ Quoi ? Je peux participer moi aussi, se défendit-il avec défi.

_ Mais bien sûr ! confirma Kurosaki. Bon, je vous propose d'écouter chaque élève dans un discours bref de cinq minutes ici au tableau, pour vous expliquez quel plus il pourrait vous apporter durant cette année à venir. Nous allons commencer par… Kuchiki Byakuya.

Un _ouaih_ démonstratif de Renji retentit dans la pièce. Kurosaki le calma d'un regard. Byakuya était mortifié. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'il parlerait devant l'ensemble des élèves et il n'avait rien préparé. Sa gorge se noua, il prit sur lui et fit en sorte que son emotion ne soit pas palpable. Toutefois, il se leva et gagna la petite estrade devant le tableau. Il toussota discrétement et pour la première fois de sa vie, affronta tous les regards de ses camarades de classe directement. Son cœur pulsait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre son échos dans ses oreilles. Cachant ses mains moites derrière le dos, il commença d'une voix posée.

_ Bonjour, je suis Kuchiki Byakuya. Je pense être en mesure d'être votre meilleur choix pour cette élection, parce que je suis le petit-fils de l'empereur et que jusqu'ici personne n'a été en mesure de me refuser quoique ce soit. M'élire équivaut pour vous, à voir vos choix respectés. Mis à part Koga, personne d'autre n'a son equivalent dans cet établissement et ne pourra mieux défendre vos intérêts. Merci pour votre écoute.

Un petit silence accompagna son retour à sa place. Ichigo arquait les sourcils et faillit s'étouffer dans un immense éclat de rire, mais réussit, et il ne sut comment, à se retenir. Il toussota et relu la liste des noms.

_ Maintenant au tour d'Hallibel-chan…

Byakuya poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Il avait réussit à s'exprimer sans bafouiller. Une petite étincelle s'alluma dans son cœur. Il avait réussit ! Inconsciemment il tourna la tête vers Renji qui l'observait de biais et qui immédiatement lui montra son pouce vers le haut, ce qui amena un vrai sourire sur le visage du noble. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Hisagi qui écoutait Tia de toutes ses oreilles, mais qui en voyant son agitation lui adressa un sourire victorieux et hochement de tête approbateur.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que tous les élèves passent et voir si son élocution aurait du succès auprès des autres. Les minutes parurent interminables, notamment au passage d'Hanataru qui ne cessait de bafouiller, pour un peu, Byakuya l'aurait aidé à terminer son discours. Maintenant lui savait ce que c'était de prendre la parole devant les autres. Et enfin, le moment qu'il attendait tant arriva !

Kurosaki monta sur l'estrade à nouveau et lança d'une voix alerte.

_ Maintenant procédons aux votes ! Commençons par Kuchiki Byakuya… qui souhaite le voir nommer délégué de classe ?

Toutes les mains ou presque, se levèrent spontanément. L'adolescent en eut un choc. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand comme s'il essayait de se convaincre de son succès qu'il pensait bien loin d'être acquis.

_ Oh… et bien, quasiment à l'unanimité. Il sera dur pour les challengers de rivaliser.

Ça Byakuya n'en était pas sûr. Il observa à l'affut les autres votes et soupira de soulagement. Ce fut Hallibel qui gagna la place de seconde à l'élection, presque à l'unanimité comme pour lui. Visiblement elle jouissait d'une bonne côte de popularité.

_ Très bien ! conclut Ichigo ravit que son élection remporte autant de réussite. À la fin des cours, vous viendrez me voir Hallibel-chan et Kuchiki-kun. Maintenant, je vais faire circuler des feuilles, ils vous restent une demi-heure pour les remplir. Vous viendrez me les déposer sur mon bureau une fois que vous aurez terminé et ceci en silence, bien sûr.

Un murmure de désapprobation parcouru la salle, mais Byakuya s'en moquait éperdument. Il avait été élu délégué de classe ! Il se sentait extrêmement fier, et c'est avec une certaine solennité qu'il allait prendre son rôle. Contrairement à tout ce qu'il croyait jusqu'ici, cela lui faisait plus plaisir que tout ce qu'il avait entreprit jusqu'ici.

Lorsque son polycopié lui parvint sur la table, il se mit en tête d'obtenir les meilleurs résultats possibles. Il devait être digne de sa nouvelle fonction ! C'est avec enthousiasme, mais concentration que l'élève Kuchiki rempli sa feuille.

Assis derrière son bureau, Ichigo notait les résultats du vote sur son propre polycopié. Après avoir terminé, il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'ensemble de la classe et la satisfaction le gagna, tous planchait sur leur feuille sans rechigner. Pourquoi cette ambiance n'était-elle pas partout la même ? La vie de professeur deviendrait alors un poste de rêve. Oui, mais ici… chaque enfant devait faire ses preuves pour accéder au pouvoir, et aux ambitions parentales. L'échec serait durement sanctionné, ça il n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer. Pour preuve le taux anormalement élevé de suicide dans l'établissement.

Se levant pour faire un tour entre les tables, Ichigo observa les manies et les tics des étudiants. Il leva un sourcil surpris en voyant Kuchiki poser son plume. S'approchant avec curiosité, il tendit la main au jeune homme pour qu'il lui donne sa feuille. Ce dernier s'exécuta très fier de lui apparemment. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par le comportement du jeune homme. Il faillit laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise. Kuchiki avait bon à tous les problèmes. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il restait bien dix minutes avant la fin de son cours.

Sans se cacher, Ichigo attrapa le stylo plume de son élève et nota un cent sur cent à son évaluation. Le sourire triomphant de Kuchiki lui fit plaisir. En se relevant il croisa le regard de Tia Hallibel qui semblait avoir terminé également. Il se déplaça jusqu'à elle, et le résultat fut identique à Kuchiki. Si l'ensemble de la classe était aussi bon que ses deux là, même si moins rapide, ses cours de soutient allaient s'envoler. Ichigo eut toutes les copies sur son pupitre avant la fin du cours et les corrigea toutes rapidement. Trois élèves seulement paraissaient avoir besoin d'une petite mise à niveau, mais vraiment rien d'insurmontable. Pour Abarai, c'était surtout un problème d'étourderie étonnement.

Comme promis à la fin du court, les deux nouveaux délégués se tenaient bien droit devant son bureau, arborant un air d'extrême concentration.

_ Bien… je vous félicite pour votre nomination en tant que délégué Hallibel-chan et Kuchiki-kun. Savez-vous en quoi consiste le rôle du délégué ?

_ Oui.

_ Non.

Les deux réponses ne le surprirent pas, et Ichigo fit un rapide récapitulatif de leurs droits et devoirs.

_ Alors, j'aurais besoin de vous à la fin des cours, pour des copies, et je voudrai que vous m'assembliez de la documentation… Il s'agit de notre voyage qui aura lieu avant la saison estival. De plus, notre proviseur cette année à décider d'organiser une grande fête dans l'établissement pour financer ce voyage. Je vous demanderai de voir avec vos camarades pour l'organisation des stands et des activités que vous proposerez aux visiteurs. En dehors de cela, il faudra quelques élèves qui se chargeront de faire visiter notre établissement aux parents ou futurs parents d'élèves.

_ Des activités ? interrogea Byakuya abasourdis.

_ Oui, oui… comme un stand de grillades, suggéra Ichigo.

_ Ou bien une maison hanté, ça marche bien ça ou encore une maison d'hôtes… ou encore…

_ C'est bien, c'est bien Hallibel-chan, tu sembles avoir beaucoup d'idées, sourit Ichigo.

_ J'ai toujours rêvé d'organiser ce genre d'événements ici, répondit Hallibel qui malgré ses tentatives pour rester impassible, avait visiblement envie de bondir de joie. Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible. Qu'est-il arrivé au proviseur pour qu'il change les règles de l'école ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules et embraya sur les missions qu'ils donneraient encore prochainement à ses deux délégués. Jamais il ne dirait qu'il était intervenu, parce qu'il trouvait ça triste que des enfants ne puissent s'amuser autrement que par des invitations aux salons de thé ou des rendez-vous guinder. Son fils et sa fille se réjouissaient rien qu'à cette idée.

_ Je vous laisse et je vous attends à la fin des cours…

_ Bien, confirma Hallibel.

Byakuya restait silencieux. Il observait attentivement son professeur qui parfois, regardait par-dessus ses lunettes pour lire ses copies. Le jeune homme nota l'odeur de bois vert qui emplit son adorât de ses notes fraiches. Suivant malgré lui Kurosaki du regard, l'adolescent sentait son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort.

_ Kuchiki ! Il faut absolument qu'on tape un grand coup pour cette première fête ! Tu es avec moi ?

Reportant son attention sur sa « collègue », Byakuya hocha la tête et déclara sereinement. Il laissa passer sa familiarité sur le compte de l'excitation… et puis, ils formaient un duo et s'il se montrait désagréable pas sur qu'avec le caractère habituellement froid de cette fille, tout se passé pour le mieux. Il profiterait de sa bonne humeur et de son enthousiasme…

_ Je me charge des stands d'animations !

_ Pardon ? Eh attends ! Tu ne vas pas tout gérer tout seul ? interrogea Hallibel inquiète.

_ A vos places !

Byakuya et Tia observèrent Kyouraku-sensei entrer dans la pièce. Instinctivement les deux élèves retournèrent s'asseoir et le cours démarra dans le plus grand silence, bien que les deux délégués soient en état d'effervescence intérieur.

°°0o0°°

Le soleil brillait dans la cours agréablement fraiche, contrairement aux bâtiments où se trouvaient les équipements sportifs. Ichigo sortit son portable et téléphona à Yoruichi. Cette dernière décrocha enthousiaste comme à son habitude.

_ Ichigo ! Tout va bien ?

_ C'est moi qui devrait te demander cela… marmonna le roux en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le banc en pierre.

_ Oh moi, tu sais que je sois ici ou là, peu m'importe.

_ Je le sais… tu me manques.

_ Je ne dirai pas que tu ne me manques pas, mais les bureaux de la CIA sont terriblement excitants, le temps passe à une vitesse vertigineuse.

_ Je m'en serai douter, répondit son mari qui retirait ses lunettes qui l'incommodait.

_ Bah ! Ne me dit pas qu'avec toutes ses petites et mignonnes jeunes filles, tes rêves d'uniformes ne deviennent pas réalité !

_ Je n'ai jamais fantasmé après un uniforme féminin et les filles de l'âge de ma propre fille ne m'intéressent pas.

_ Tu n'as jamais su t'amuser, se moqua sa femme.

_ Cela dépend de ce que tu entends par t'amuser… _Yoruichi_.

Un petit silence gêné s'établit entre les deux époux. Ichigo avait encore en mémoire une certaine soirée qui avait mal terminée. Une toux à l'autre bout du fil, le ramena sur Terre.

_ Les enfants vont bien ? changea de sujet de conversation sa femme.

_ Oh très bien. Momo m'a fait promettre de faire les boutiques avec elle samedi.

_ Elle veut de toi ?

_ Mon porte-monnaie à rallonge surtout, rit le professeur.

_ Ne te laisse pas embobiner Ichigo. Dès qu'elle te fait les yeux doux, tu ne sais plus lui dire non.

_ Un peu comme pour toi, railla Ichigo.

_ Ouaih…

_ Je te souhaite beaucoup de courage pour la suite…

_ Oh, ne t'en fait pas, je m'amuse. En plus, ils sont tous si gentils.

_ Si tu le dis. La prochaine fois, appelle-moi.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas ma chérie.

Ichigo observa son téléphone quelques instants et raccrocha alors que Yoruichi l'avait fait depuis une bonne minute. Levant les yeux, il croisa ceux de Kuchiki qui rougit comme s'il venait d'être prit en flagrant délit d'espionnage.

_ Je ne… je ne vous avais pas trouvé à votre bureau alors je…

_ C'est bon Kuchiki-kun. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

Kurosaki replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, et ne remarqua pas la déception qu'affichait son élève. Il proposa gentiment.

_ Montons dans le bureau des professeurs… j'aime être à l'extérieur par un temps aussi magnifique, mais je crains que cela ne soit pas possible.

_ Hallibel va nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes. Elle devait passer un coup de fil…

_ Je suis moi-même en retard alors je ne vais lui jeter la pierre, sourit chaleureusement Ichigo. Et si nous commencions à effectuer ses fameuses copies ?

Byakuya marchait en silence, toujours sous le choc de la découverte du vrai visage de son professeur. Il était beau… voir plus que ça. La tristesse qu'il affichait à la fin de sa conversation ne lui avait pas échappé. Lire en lui, lorsqu'il ne posait pas ses lunettes grossières sur le nez, était d'une facilité déconcertante.

Dans la salle des professeurs, Byakuya salua gauchement Kyouraku et Ukitake qu'il voyait pour la première fois en dehors d'un cours. Ceux-là ne se quittaient jamais. Il croisa le regard moqueur et suspicieux d'Hirako Shinji… il détestait ce type ! Une chance qu'il ne l'ait pas comme prof, ses attitudes tantôt moqueuses, tantôt boudeuses l'exaspéraient particulièrement.

Devant le bureau de Kurosaki, le parfum de cet homme le captiva à nouveau. Byakuya s'essuya discrètement les paumes de ses mains contre son pantalon d'uniforme. Il écouta avec attention les instructions de son professeur, et ce dernier lui expliqua le fonctionnement de la grosse photocopieuse de la salle à fourniture.

_ Donc, ici tu as les feuilles A4 si tu as besoin de réapprovisionner le magasin. Tu en as deux… et n'oublie pas que cette merveilleuse machine fait le trie et agrafe les copies ! Je n'en ai jamais eu d'aussi éléborer dans mon ancient établissement. Ça va aller Kuchiki-kun ?

_ Hai ! lança son élève presque au garde à vous.

Ichigo lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de quitter la pièce pour préparer ses prochains cours. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle des professeurs était vraiment propice à ce genre d'exercices. Chez lui, avec ses enfants qui écoutaient la musique à fond où s'engueulaient dans les couloirs de la maison, il n'avait pas franchement l'opportunité d'être aussi serein. D'autant que Yoruichi n'était pas là…

La voix moqueuse d'Hirako Shinji à ses côtés le fit sursauter.

_ Eh bien…qui aurait cru que le petit Kuchiki boirait les paroles d'un professeur.

_ Pardon ?

Ichigo repoussa ses lunettes et observa le professeur de sciences physiques qui s'était installé sur un siège vide à côté du sien. Une lueur goguenarde flottait dans ses yeux noisette.

_ Je ne l'ai jamais vu être aussi attentif. Habituellement, il snobe le corps enseignants et les élèves. Voir les menaces, mais avec vous… il ressemble à un pauvre chaton inoffensif. Et quelle admiration dans son regard, persifla Hirako. Seriez-vous un héros sous vos airs de coincé ?

_ Pardon ? répéta Ichigo abasourdi par les remarques.

_ Ne faites pas l'innocent… vous aviez remarqué son regard, n'est-ce-pas ?

Reportant son regard quelques secondes sur ses feuilles de court, Ichigo compta lentement dans sa tête. En relevant les yeux, il croisa les yeux anthracite de son élève caché derrière une armoire. Visiblement, l'adolescent ne s'attendait pas à pareille remarque. Ichigo se tourna lentement vers son collègue et déclara caustique.

_ Serait-ce votre manque de popularité qui vous pousse à vous imaginer des choses si tordues qu'elles pourraient vous rendre abjecte ? Si Kuchiki-kun paraît me porter un quelconque intérêt, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, je pense qu'il faudrait plutôt s'en féliciter. Tout comme je trouve admirable qu'il veuille se porter délégué de classe. Maintenant qu'un élève qui vivait replié sur lui-même s'ouvre sur le monde vous perturbe à ce point, je me demande ce qui vous pousse à toujours vouloir occuper votre poste ! À votre place, je changerai de vocation… Maintenant, je vous prierai de me laisser tranquille, j'ai du travail.

Hirako jeta un regard haineux en direction de son nouveau collègue. Comment osait-il le traiter de la sorte ? Mais à sa grande consternation, le roux était retourné à ses cours et ne semblait pas vouloir réengager la conversation. Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard glacé du prince héritier, et sa gorge se noua. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il entendrait cette conversation, mais visiblement oui. Le blond battit en retraite, inutile de jouer sa carrière en continuant les maladresses.

Byakuya suivit du regard Hirako qui sortait précipitamment de la salle des professeurs. La gorge nouée, il se dirigea vers Kurosaki, terriblement mal à l'aise à présent. Ainsi on pouvait interpréter sa manière d'être actuelle ainsi ? Il en était déstabilisé.

_ Merci Kuchiki-kun.

Une voix féminine essoufflée vint couper Byakuya dans la tirade qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

_ Excusez-moi Kurosaki-sensei. Mais ma mère ne voulait pas me lâcher au téléphone sous prétexte qu'elle est en vacances aux Seychelles… Comme si moi aussi cela ne m'aurait pas plus d'y aller, bougonna l'adolescente.

_ Très bien. Alors comme Kuchiki-kun a exécuté le travail ce soir qui vous était dévolu, demain je te laisse libre de partir après les cours, par contre toi Hallibel-chan, j'aurais quelques tâches à te confier. Ah oui… je souhaiterai que vous organisiez les tours de nettoyage de votre classe, je n'ai franchement pas le temps de le faire et puis vous connaissez mieux que moi les affinités de chacun.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête et Hallibel demanda avec curiosité.

_ Nous sommes libres ?

_ Oui… vous pouvez retourner chez vous.

_ Tu viens Kuchiki ? proposa Tia plus joyeuse soudain.

_ Je… j'aimerai dire un mot… à Kurosaki-sensei.

Ichigo releva la tête pour la secouer nonchalamment.

_ Retourner chez vous, Kuchiki-kun et ne pensez plus aux paroles d'Hirako-sensei. Vous vous comportez de manière tout à fait normale. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit… c'est un imbécile.

_ Vous devriez faire attention à vos paroles Kurosaki-sensei, remarqua Byakuya flegmatique. Cela pourrait se retourner contre vous.

_ Oui… c'est ce que me dit mon fils, sourit moqueur Ichigo. Allez passer une bonne soirée.

Retournant à son travail, Ichigo ignora ses élèves qui quittèrent les lieux après un dernier regard. Une fois seul, l'homme jeta son crayon contre son bureau.

_ Sombre crétin ! jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Lui aussi avait remarqué le regard ambigüe que lui jetait le noble, mais même lui ne chercherait pas à froisser un adolescent tel que lui. La seule chose qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'ignorer ses fameux regards. En attendant, il tenta de se reconnecter à ses mathématiques.

°°0o0°°

Assis devant son bureau, Byakuya restait immobile. Cela faisait bien longtemps que son esprit n'enregistrait plus rien. Les paroles blessantes d'Hirako lui revenaient sans cesse en tête et sa colère ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il se chargerait de faire ravaler ses paroles à ce prof ! Repoussant toutes les pensées confuses de son cerveau, l'adolescent reprit l'étude de ses devoirs et refusa d'aller plus loin dans toutes réflexions.

°°0o0°°

Installer à la table du restaurant scolaire, Byakuya observait Renji qui discutait avec un groupe de lycéen faisant parti de sa classe. Ses doigts pianotèrent inconsciemment sur la table en teck. Lorsqu'enfin il consentit à le rejoindre son visage s'était quelque peu crispé par la contrariété.

_ Euh… Byakuya…

_ Tu as été long ! remarqua le noble. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu discutais avec tous ses élèves ?

_ Ils veulent se joindre à votre table…

Byakuya ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, très surpris par ce genre de requête. Il arqua les sourcils et se pencha en avant, très curieux soudain.

_ Pourquoi ? Avant ils prenaient soin de m'éviter.

_ Parce que… enfin depuis que tu es devenu délégué, tu ne te rends pas compte, mais tu es devenu plus populaire.

_ Populaire ? Moi ?

Le noble en resta bouche bée. Jamais il n'avait été qualifié de la sorte. Il leva les yeux vers Renji et demanda soudain excité.

_ Tu as répondu quoi exactement ?

_ Que c'était impossible.

_ Idiot !

Renji en fut estomaqué. Le jeune homme observa son vis-à-vis et s'aperçut que Kuchiki Byakuya paraissait souriant et volubile.

_ Va leur dire que ma table leur est ouverte. Tu comprends, si je veux pouvoir être un bon délégué, je dois au moins les comprendre. Mais je t'interdis de le leur dire !

_ Oui, votre Altesse Impériale ! sourit Renji ravi.

_ Ne m'appelle pas par mon titre je te l'ai déjà dit. Lorsque nous sommes ici, c'est Byakuya !

_ Oui, oui… mais comprenez-moi ce n'est pas toujours facile pour moi. Plus tard, je serai votre majordome personnel et…

_ Et tu vas leur dire bien sagement que je les attends à ma table.

_ Bien.

La mort dans l'âme d'une part, mais aussi très curieux de voir ce qui allait se produire, Renji se joignit aux autres élèves parti s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Tous levèrent un visage étonné de le revoir aussi rapidement.

_ Byakuya est d'accord pour que vous vous joigniez à lui.

_ Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit qu'il accepterait ! lança Tia agacée.

_ Ce n'était pas si évident que cela… répondit timidement Momo.

_ Moi, maintenant que je suis assis ici, je ne bouge plus, répondit froidement Ulquiorra.

_ Fait ce que tu veux, moi je me joins à lui, rétorqua Hanataru tout sourire oubliant sa réserve habituelle.

Tous sauf Schiffer quittèrent leur table et posèrent leur plateau tout autour de Kuchiki. Personne n'osa s'installer directement à ses côtés, sauf Renji. D'abord timides, voir silencieux le groupe ne sut comment aborder le jeune homme si renfermé habituellement. Prenant sur lui, Byakuya lança.

_ Je ne sais pas si Halibel vous a montré, mais j'ai fait une liste exhaustive des activités qui seront présentés pour la fête. Je… enfin, je ne suis pas censé connaître tout ce qui peut amuser les autres élèves, alors si vous avez des suggestions.

_ On peut proposer des activités ? s'étonna Hanataru.

Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil vers l'adolescent fluet, dont les cheveux auraient besoin d'une bonne coupe, ne serait-ce que pour dégager ses yeux.

_ Bien sûr, je l'avais mentionné…

_ Halibel pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? s'étonna Kira.

_ En fait, je n'étais pas tout à fait sure, rétorqua gênée l'adolescente.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant si vous le souhaitez…

_ J'adorerai pouvoir participer à un bal de clôture, rêva Hinamori à voix haute.

_ Et moi un feu d'artifice… s'excita Kiego.

_ Cela serait très jolie effectivement, approuva Inoue. Se serait bien si on pouvait le regarder ensemble Tatsuki. Nous l'avons raté l'année dernière…

_ Ce ne sont pas des activités « légales » dans une fête de fin d'année, coupa Renji agacé.

_ Toutes les suggestions sont les bienvenues, au contraire répondit Byakuya amicalement.

Immédiatement toute la table se mit à échauder les plans les plus fous pour créer une fête extraordinaire, comme jamais vu auparavant. Renji qui avait englouti une bonne partie de son déjeuner, fut mis à contribution pour noter toutes les idées. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la table, Byakuya constata que bien loin de l'abandonner dans son coin, le groupe le suivait et le poussait à partager son avis. Une sensation étrange l'envahit.

Il pouvait être comme tout le monde au final, c'est avec le sourire que le jeune homme gagna les cours l'après-midi même, sous le regard attendrit de Renji qui ne s'attendait pas à un pareil revirement de la part du noble. Ne connaissant pas le moteur de cette transformation plus que souhaitable, il remercia le ciel pour son intervention divine.

°°0o0°°

A suivre...


End file.
